Switch Over
by AoiCherry
Summary: 22 year old alpha, Alfred Jones is the manager of a branch in his dad's company. As a huge fan of 'Islandol', the male beta idol unit made up of 'Oliver' and 'Kuro', Alfred's ecstatic when he gets chosen to be their songwriter. As 'Allen', he's excited to work with his celebrity crush, Oliver. Little does he know of Oliver's day persona as Arthur, an omega working under him.


**Hi! So I decided to start another multichapter USUK story. This time, it's Magical Strike/ Omegaverse/ Islandol all in one! This idea suddenly popped up after I watched several episodes of "Miraculous Ladybug" (it's a great show and I recommend it 100%). That show has a love square dynamic between the two main characters, and I ended up imagining Arthur and Alfred in a similar situation, which resulted in this story. Since I have classes again, it'll be super hard for me to update regularly, but I will still try to keep writing. ^_^**

* * *

 **~Switch Over~**

 **Chapter 1**

"Thank you for your support! We hope to see you all at our next live show!" A red haired, bright blue eyed young man enthusiastically announced as he and his partner, a shorter man with jet black hair and heterochromatic eyes waved goodbye at the audience. Both men sported black half masks, which helped partially conceal their facial features. After the stadium exploded in applause, the two men bowed deeply, expressing their appreciation for their fans.

Once everything was over and the two men were back in their dressing room, they were greeted by their manager, a Frenchman with blue eyes and blond hair tied in a small, loose ponytail.

"Tonight was a huge success! I didn't expect Sunday night concerts to have such a large turnout. Great job keeping the audience on their toes Oliver, Kuro," he praised.

Oliver flopped down on a chair, in front of a mirror, and started to remove his black mask and red wig. After freeing his natural blond hair from the wig cap, he proceeded to take out his blue colored contacts, revealing emerald green eyes underneath.

"Is wearing all of this really necessary, Francis?" the blond complained.

"You know how the public is about idols, Arthur," Francis commented. "If omegas could openly work and perform as idols, you know you wouldn't need to put on this disguise."

Kuro, who sat down right next to Arthur, untied his mask and started to remove his colored contacts as well, revealing a pair of brown eyes. "I am sorry if this is uncomfortable for you, Arthur-san. If you would like to take a break from this…"  
"No, no, no, Kiku, I enjoy being in Islandol!" Arthur frantically explained. "It's a little risky for me since I'm an omega, but I have a lot of fun performing with you."

Kiku gave his partner a warm smile. "I enjoy performing with you as well. I am, however, also concerned about your image. Since I am a beta, it shouldn't affect me as much, but the press is very persistent, as you are well aware. If they manage to reveal your type…"

"It'll be ok," Arthur reassured. "We've been doing this for four years now, and we'll keep going."

Francis nodded. "Yes. Rest assured. You two will continue to rise in fame, become one of the most popular groups in Japan, and will suffer no repercussions due to petty gossip. I promise this on A&A, on our company's name." Francis then remembered something and slightly shivered. "Not to mention we have Ivan on our team. One look from him will send anyone in the press running for the hills."

"That's true," Arthur agreed. He then started sniffing the air around him. "I think the pills and scent suppressing cologne are starting to wear off." He sighed in relief. "Just in time."

"I'm glad we got Yao to make specialized suppressors for Arthur," Francis said. "Well, we have Kiku to thank for that."

"Yao's always been interested in developing specialized drugs and suppressants for omegas, so you provided a good opportunity for him," Kiku added.

"If we're able to successfully sell you two to the public and Yao's suppressants keep working well, then maybe we'll finally be able to give omegas a chance at being idols," Francis mused. "It is a shame that omegas who prefer to choose a career in this industry are frowned upon."

"Maybe it'll change someday," Arthur commented. "I love Islandol, but I feel like I'm doing a part time job. I'm sure there are other omegas who would prefer to dedicate their lives to being an idol, but I have to give priority to my actual job ."

"Speaking of your job," Kiku interrupted as he glanced at his phone to check the time, "Do you not have work tomorrow at the company early in the morning?"

Arthur's eyes widened as his hand shot out to grab his phone.

12:10 AM. Well shit.

"Ah yes, it is getting quite late," Francis commented. He gathered his things and waited for Kiku and Arthur to finish putting their things away and to finish changing. Once they were ready, Francis led them to the garage through a less well-known route in order to avoid fans and the press. When they got to the parking lot, Arthur sneaked off to his own car while Kiku and Francis rode in the company car. A couple of people around caught a glimpse of Kiku but didn't manage to see Arthur at all. Once Arthur was out of his disguise, people tend to not look at him as much, since it wasn't "England" that they saw. Kiku, on the other hand, still had the same hair color and style, so it was a little easier for some people to spot him. However, because Islandol always wears masks, most people still can't recognize the idol unit in public at a glance. Kiku is also Japanese, so he can blend in with the crowd easily.

After Arthur saw Francis and Kiku slip away, he started up his own car and drove back to his apartment. "I should've kept better track of time," Arthur sighed.

* * *

"Arthur, you look really tired."

The Brit, who was sipping his usual cup of morning tea, looked up from his laptop to be greeted by a woman with long brown tresses and concerned green eyes. He took off his glasses temporarily and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Good morning, Elizabeta," Arthur greeted. "It's just the usual morning drowsiness, no need for concern."

Elizabeta didn't look very convinced. "This doesn't look like your usual drowsiness. How much sleep have you been getting? Have you been eating properly? You need to…"

"Yes, yes, Liz, I have been eating properly, and I...have been getting sleep. Enough of it to function, anyway," Arthur replied. "You're always like a mother hen. You worry too much."

The young woman beamed as she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "We've been working together here for over a year now, Arthur, and when we started off I remember you not taking good care of yourself."

Arthur chuckled as he recalled his first couple of months at the company. "Ah yes, you would always pester me about my health. How could I forget?"

Their comfortable atmosphere suddenly got interrupted when someone came in with an annoying laugh and slung his arm around Liz's shoulders. "Morning Liz, Arthur!"

Arthur swore he could visibly see a vein on Liz's forehead pop when their alpha coworker appeared. "Morning, Gilbert. Try not to kill him, Elizabeta."

Elizabeta had her hands curled into fists. It was almost as if she was getting ready to punch Gilbert in the gut, but being a beta, she knew better than to do something like that in the office. So instead, she relaxed her hands, grabbed Gilbert's wrist, and pried his arm off her shoulders.

"Morning, Gil," she greeted. "Try to act a bit more professional in the workplace, hm?"

"Aw, you're getting boring, Liz," Gilbert complained. "What happened to the tomboy from all those years ago?"

"I will show you the 'tomboy from all those years ago' if you're willing to face me in a fight outside of work," Elizabeta challenged.

People would mistakenly think that Elizabeta, being a beta, and a woman, could never go up against an alpha like Gilbert. Contrary to their opinions, she could beat Gilbert, and most other alphas, any day, thanks to her hanging out with Gilbert and some other alphas when she was young.

"I'll pass," Gilbert quickly refused. "I wouldn't wanna unleash your wild side."

On the side, Arthur smiled as he watched Gilbert and Elizabeta's conversation. He knew that Liz and Gil would never hurt each other seriously. Honestly, the two of them always had light scuffles here and there, but they were never out of spite. Arthur turned his attention back to his laptop and started to pull up documents while he finished his tea, which was now cooling down.

After a while, Elizabeta and Gilbert quieted down, even though there were still a few minutes left before their shifts actually started. Arthur glanced over at the duo and met Liz's eyes, which were sparkling.

Uh oh. He knew that look. She always has that look when-

"Arthur, he's here," Liz whispered excitedly with a knowing grin on her face.

The Brit followed her line of sight. His eyes landed on a young man donned in a dark coat walk into the room. A pair of glasses was perched on the young man's nose and a streak of purple decorated his natural wheat blond hair. Everyone he passed by immediately halted their conversation and either bowed shortly or nodded their heads in greeting. The young man waved and flashed a bright smile in return. He even went from desk to desk, greeting all the present staff professionally. Some of the staff members even went stiff with nervousness when he addressed them.

Arthur found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the young man, as usual. Whenever he makes his entrance, Arthur always ends up staring. Suddenly, Arthur noticed that the young man was making his way towards his desk.

"Good morning, Gilbert, Elizabeta, Arthur," he greeted.

"Morning Alfred!" Gilbert, being his usual outgoing self, slapped Alfred's back a couple of times. By now, the other workers had already gone back to whatever they were doing, since it's the start of their shifts. Gil made sure everyone was back to minding their own business, and in a slightly quieter voice, he commented, "I don't get why so many of the staff members here are scared of you. You're not that intimidating. Sure you show this 'serious' side at work, but..."

"Maybe it's because he's our company president's alpha son?" Elizabeta interrupted with a small huff. "Not to mention Alfred's also the manager of our department."

"We get along fine though," Gilbert said with a bright grin as he slung his arm around Alfred's shoulders. "You have no one you're scared of Liz, so I'm not really surprised that you and Al get along so well."

Alfred cleared his throat. "I appreciate that you guys don't freeze whenever I talk to you." He then removed Gilbert's arm from his shoulders and continued, "We all need to get started on work though."

"Sorry if we're keeping you here," Liz apologized. Gilbert gave a small wave to signal that he's leaving, and quickly power walked back to his desk. After he left, Liz took a couple of steps towards Arthur, who was staring at his papers as if he was trying to bore holes in them. The brunette then took a hold of his face from behind, forced him to look up, and turned his head towards Alfred.

"But first, Arthur should say hi!" Elizabeta cheerfully said. "You haven't greeted him yet, have you, Arthur?"

"Er, good morning, Al-I mean, Mr. Jones," Arthur greeted.

Alfred chuckled. "Good morning, Arthur. If you prefer to call me by my first name, go ahead. There's no need to call me by my last name."

"Well, I...believe it's more professional to address you by your last name. Also, Elizabeta and Gilbert are closer to you, and compared to them, I'm…"

"Nonsense!" Elizabeta interrupted. "You do this all the time, Arthur. If Alfred said it's fine to call him by his first name, you should do so!"

"All the other staff members call him by his last name," Arthur countered. Him and Elizabeta stared each other down. Green clashed with green as they engaged in an unspoken argument.

 _What are you doing, Liz?_

 _I'm helping you get on with your love life._

 _I have no love life! He isn't interested in me that way._

 _You like him though! And you won't know unless you try! Besides you're just calling him by his first name. That's not a huge step, Arthur._

 _Liz!_

"Um, Liz, Arthur," Alfred interrupted. Both Elizabeta and Arthur whipped their heads around to give their attention to Alfred. The American first turned to Arthur and commented, "I just sensed a spike in your pheromones. Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

Arthur tried to suppress his oncoming blush as he quickly answered, "Oh, er, no, I'm perfectly fine. It's probably because I didn't get as much sleep as I thought I would last night."

"Okay, don't work yourself too hard if you feel bad, alright?" Alfred then glanced at his wristwatch and continued, "I need to go now, and your shifts started some minutes ago. I hate to be that type of boss, but we really should get to work."

"Of course! Sorry, Al," Liz apologized.

"We apologize," Arthur professionally said, recovering from his earlier, slightly flustered state. "I shall continue working now. I'll see you at lunch break, Elizabeta."

"See you then Arthur," Liz replied. She and Alfred then walked together, since her desk was closest to Alfred's office. Just before Alfred was about to enter his private office, Liz pulled him closer and whispered, "So... thanks to Gil's brother, I managed to get some tickets to Islandol's next live show. So you, me, Matthew, Gil, and one more person can go watch it!"

Alfred's mouth fell open slightly and his eyes noticeably widened and sparkled in excitement. His serious attitude fell a little when he quietly thanked, "You're a goddess, Liz." After the part about an extra ticket registered in his mind, he asked, "Why'd you get an extra ticket though?"

"I was thinking that Arthur should come with us too," Liz replied. "I don't think I've ever see him go out and have fun. After work he always disappears somewhere."

"He doesn't know I like Islandol though," Alfred argued, taking care that he wasn't being too loud. "No one but you, Matt, and Gil know."

"Just one more person won't hurt," Liz pleaded.

Alfred looked conflicted for a slight moment, but then replied. "I haven't gotten to know Arthur as much as you or Gil, but sure. You two talk about him so much I feel like we're already friends."

"Yes!" Elizabeta cheered in a small voice. "Arthur is a great person, coworker, and omega, and I'm sure you two will get along well outside of work! Also, this is out of curiosity, but why are you scared of people finding out that you like Islandol?" Elizabeta questioned. "As a fellow Islander I don't know how I should feel towards your...embarrassment at being an Islandol fan."

"It's just...I feel like it's not something that an alpha should be into," Alfred embarrassingly admitted.

Liz raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by his answer. "Really? Gil likes their music too."

"You know I like more than just their music," Alfred hissed.

Elizabeth gave her one of her sly grins. "Of course. I know very well you're a massive Oliver fanbo-"

"Anyway, let's just talk later, okay?" Alfred quickly interrupted, trying to end the conversation. "It's time for work now."

Liz opened her mouth, about to say something, but Alfred swiftly entered his office and shut the door, cutting off the beta. The brunette sighed and retreated to her desk, started up her desktop and began working.

* * *

Lunch break rolled around quickly and Elizabeta, Arthur, and Gilbert went to the employee cafeteria to get lunch. As they ate and created small talk, Elizabeta brought up the Islandol concert tickets.

"So, thanks to Gil, I managed to get some tickets to the next Islandol concert!" Elizabeta announced. "This time, I was thinking that your should come with us, Arthur."

Arthur almost choked on his food. He grabbed his cup of water and swallowed a few gulps of it. "Er, I don't think I'll be free on that day."

"Art, it's this Saturday," Gilbert reminded. "How are you not free on a Saturday?"

Arthur suddenly started sweating bullets as he got stared down by his two friends. Gilbert's red eyes and Elizabeta's green ones bore into his own as they silently continued to get him to come out with them.

"I really can't," Arthur ground out. "I'm sorry, but it's just not possible."

"Come on, Arthur," Gilbert groaned. "You almost never hang out with us outside of work."

"Yeah, you always disappear somewhere once we get off of work," Liz continued. "Just this once, Arthur."

The Brit gulped, feeling both nervous and guilty that he was hiding the truth from his close friends. "I really, really can't. There's...there's something really important that I have to do."

"More important than seeing Alfred outside of work?" Liz prompted.

At the mention of Alfred's name, Arthur's ears slightly perked up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Alfred's also going to go to the concert," Liz continued, trying to bait Arthur. "You'll be able to see how he is outside of the office."

Arthur suppressed the urge to groan. "I...It would be a nice opportunity to see him," Arthur started. Elizabeta's and Gilbert's faces both lit up, expecting a positive answer from Arthur. "But I really can't go."

At his refusal, the duo sighed and decided to stop pushing the matter further. "Alright, if you say so," Gilbert muttered. "You're missing out on a great concert."

Arthur nervously laughed and took another bite of his food. "Erm, I think I'll be fine, thanks."

"But really though, Islandol's great!" Liz gushed. "It's said that Oliver and Kuro are just their aliases, and that no one actually knows their real identities except for their company. So, the press is doing all they can to try and get delicious scoops on them."

"Their music is awesome," Gilbert added. "Oliver and Kuro's voices go really well together too. Their harmonization is always on point."

Arthur would've been reveling in their compliments if he was "Oliver" right now, but he's not. Right now, he was Arthur, and he would act like him and Oliver have no connection whatsoever.

"Hmm," Arthur hummed. "I've listened to some of their songs. I think they need to come up with new ones though."

"That's why A&A is hiring a songwriter for them right now," Elizabeta explained. "I think they'll become a much bigger hit if they come up with new songs. The fans need new material, y'know."

Gilbert nodded in agreement. "I heard there are tons of people that auditioned for the songwriter position."

" _You have no idea,"_ Arthur mentally answered. " _Most of them weren't even that good. Well, except one."_

"Also, I heard from Ludwig that they're going to announce the new songwriter at their next live," Gilbert continued.

"I hope he or she does Islandol justice," Liz commented.

Suddenly, Arthur's cell phone went off. The Brit excused himself as Gilbert and Elizabeta continued their conversation on the idol group. Arthur glanced at the screen, saw Francis's name, and quickly accepted the call.

"What is it, frog?"

"Is that any way to refer to your manager, _ros bif_?"

"Just hurry up and say what you have to say. Lunch break is almost over," Arthur hurried.

"Ok, ok, you impatient little man," Francis replied. "We decided on someone."

"Is it the one who Kiku and I thought was the best choice?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Francis answered. "He really was the best pick. His songs' lyrics as well as the melodies flowed extremely well and I think he'd be a good addition to the team."

"I see," Arthur said. "I look forward to meeting him then. Have you contacted him yet?"

"I will after I tell Kiku. I am going to set up a time for him to meet the three of us on Wednesday. It will probably be the usual time you and Kiku get to A&A. Also, make sure you're Oliver at that time and don't forget to hide your omega scent. I don't want to give away your identities to any newbies yet."

"Alright, got it." With that, Arthur hung up, pocketed his phone, and went back to join Elizabeta and Gilbert, who were now discussing who they liked better in Islandol.

* * *

"There you two are," Francis greeted once Arthur and Kiku, currently dressed as Oliver and Kuro arrived.

"So, where is our new songwriter?" Kuro impatiently asked, immediately getting into his idol persona.

"Ah yes, follow me," Francis beckoned. He led the two of them to his office.

After all three of them entered the room, the young man currently sitting on Francis's couch looked up from his phone. Oliver was slightly taken aback by the young man's attractiveness, since he wasn't expecting someone too handsome. The young man gaping at him and Kuro had dark red eyes with jet black hair and looked more like a Westerner.

"Oliver, Kuro, meet Allen, our new songwriter," Francis introduced.

"It's nice to meet you!" Allen brightly greeted as he extended his hand for a handshake. Oliver shook his hand with a smile while Kuro did so expressionlessly.

"Nice to meet you as well. As you already know, I'm Oliver, and this is Kuro," Oliver stated. "I look forward to working with you."

Allen's eyes sparkled with admiration as he grabbed both of Oliver's hands, held them for a moment too long, and stepped closer. "It's an honor to work with you!" Allen enthusiastically said.

Oliver stood still, slightly stunned at Allen's attitude towards him. He wanted to tell him to get out of his personal space, but he also didn't want to sound rude. Thanks to his suppressants, his omega pheromones, which would usually spike whenever he's nervous, Thankfully Kuro put his hand on Allen's chest to lightly push the taller man away.

"I believe you're making Oliver-san a feel slightly uncomfortable," Kuro stated.

"Sorry!" Allen apologized, quickly releasing Oliver's hands. "I'm just a huge fan of yours, so meeting you in person is like a dream. I didn't believe it when Francis said I got the position."

"Well you did," Francis commented. "However, we will evaluate you for a year first. If we think that you are a valuable addition to the team, then you will get a much longer contract."

"I'll definitely blow you all away with my songs," Allen declared confidently. "I've been writing songs for fun since I was in middle school!"

"Writing songs for fun is different," Francis said. "Now that you have this position, you will need to dedicate a lot of your time into creating new pieces, and making any necessary adjustments. I hope you are ready to handle that."

"Of course! I'm always ready," Allen cheerfully replied.

"Good. Now, let's talk about the announcement at Islandol's next live show," Francis continued. "I understand that you want to be revealed as 'Allen' only, correct?"

Allen nodded. "I'd rather not use my real name. It's completely confidential right?"

"Even I do not know what your real name is," Francis admitted. "Only a couple of A&A's higher ups have that information. They were the ones who receive and read the applications first before sorting them and handing them over to us. Whoever wishes to work under an alias will not have their real name revealed to anyone else in the company unless stated otherwise."

Allen breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, got it. So do I show myself after they're done with their performance?"

"Yes. Let's talk about this in more detail, shall we?" Francis walked Allen over to his desk and called, "Oliver and Kuro, you two come over too."

* * *

"What do you mean you're not coming anymore?!"

Alfred had to move the phone a good distance away from his ears in order to not go deaf from Liz's yells. He massaged his temples with his free hand and then continued to pour over paperwork while holding his conversation.

"Sorry Liz, something really important came up!" Alfred apologized. "I'm really sorry for cancelling so last minute."

"The live show's in two days Alfred," Elizabeta hissed. If today wasn't my day off I'd come over to your office and slap some sense into you."

"Sorry," Alfred groaned once more. "I'm really, really sorry Liz. I'll make it up to you someday."

Elizabeta audibly sighed. "I can't believe you're giving up the chance to see Islandol."

" _I'm not_ _ **exactly**_ _giving up the chance to see them…"_

"You're absolutely sure you can't make it?" Elizabeta asked once more.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Alfred replied with a hint of guilt and sadness in his voice. "You should have fun though!"

"Now that you're not coming, I don't even know if Matthew will come. You know he's not that big of an Islandol fan. He usually comes because you ask him to."

"Well, if he decides not to go, you and Gil can enjoy a fun date," Alfred teased. He could practically imagine Liz pretending to gag on the other side of the phone.

"Don't be ridiculous, Al," Liz sharply replied. "Gil and I are childhood friends. Besides, I think I like someone else."

"You think, huh?" Alfred repeated. "You sure you and Gil are just childhood friends? Because I see a lot of potential…"

"Very funny," Elizabeta said, unimpressed. "Well, I'll see what happens. If Matthew doesn't come, I guess it's just me and Gilbert...Lord, help me."

Alfred chuckled at his friend's distressed tone. "I'll ask Matt if he's still up for it, and text you his decision later. Again, I'm so sorry that I had to cancel on you guys. You know I'd go if there was nothing else."

"Yeah, I know," Liz sighed. "I guess there's no helping it huh? Since you're the company president's son you must be getting really busy now. You're not being bombarded with work 24/7 are you? You have some breaks, right?"

"Honestly, I do have a ton of work, but I found a...hobby that I enjoy doing."

Alfred couldn't see her, but he was sure that Elizabeta smiled when he mentioned a hobby. "I'm glad you have something to take your mind off work once in a while. Okay, I'll leave you to your work now. Talk to you later!"

"Bye Lizzie." Alfred hung up, then returned to focusing on the papers in front of him. On the left side of his desk was the company's paperwork, and on the right were empty music sheets. His eyes darted left, then right, then left again. Finally, he sighed, gathered the music sheets, and stored them neatly in his desk drawer and proceeded to look over the company's paperwork.

* * *

 **Here's the end of the first chapter! Now, let me explain a few things about this AU.**

 **First, Islandol's fans are called Islanders (lol). Second, in this AU Japan, idols are usually betas. There can be some alphas, but they're rare. Omegas, though, are not allowed to be idols, and if they're found out, the public will ridicule them, so the backlash is scary. This is because if alphas and omegas are more likely to mate with or to be already mated with someone, and that's not a good image for famous idols. (It's like idols in Japan, where the girls have a "no dating" rule.) The public knows that betas also take on mates, but in this society, they respect betas' decisions more than omegas'. Alphasbetasomegas, essentially. There are more omegas who are working now, but the society still has some ways to go.**

 **I chose A &A as the company name because I wanted a short form of "Axis and Allies". The main people in the company are, of course, Hetalia's main cast, the Axis and Allies. **

**I had to have Japan have the heterochromatic eyes after I saw the stickers Hima created. Also, I chose to combine Sweet Devil!England's hair with 2P!England's eyes for Arthur's disguise. ^_^ (Same thing for Alfred) I also decided to go with their 2P names as their aliases, and hopefully that won't confuse people.**

 **Oliver= Idol Arthur**

 **Kuro= Idol Kiku**

 **Allen= Songwriter Alfred (who I'll write as a sweet dork most of the time)**

 **I'll refer to their 2P names when they're in idol mode, and use their real names when during the day.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter! I'd love it if I could get some feedback and reviews so that I know what you guys think. See you next chapter!**


End file.
